Jihad on Neutrality
CCC * Farkistan * R&R * IRON * NEAT ---- Support ---- * Viridian Entente |commander2 = |commander1= }} The Jihad on Neutrality was a war began by Mushqaeda's unexpected attack on The Democratic Order, a neutral alliance, in the immediate wake of the disbandment of the Mushroom Kingdom. The stated casus belli was TDO's neutrality. In some circles it is also referred to as the Unlikely War. Timeline The Initial Phase At 7:58 pm CN standard time on September 16, 2013, the Mushroom Kingdom . Two minutes later, Mushqaeda, a faction within MK, on the neutral alliance The Democratic Order. Mushqaeda, coupled with several nations flying the MK alliance affiliation, attacked The Democratic Order shortly thereafter. Mushroom Kingdom remnants were joined in the war by Doombird Doomcave, whose ranks doubled in size with recent recruits from across Planet Bob. The War Expands On September 18, The Terran Empire on Mushqaeda in support of TDO. Within five minutes, Rey the Great on TTE in the name of Los Pollos Hermanos. However, hours later the government of Los Pollos Hermanos removing Rey from LPH along with several of his accomplices and made it known to TDO and TTE that any LPH member attacking them were "free game". On September 19, the Christian Coalition of Countries, allies of TTE in the Arizona bloc, entered the fray in support of TDO, although no DoW was posted. Two days later, September 21 saw a flurry of activity in the war. Ubuntu the Great and the Zulu alliance on Mushqaeda. This was followed by the neutral Green Old Party also on Mushqaeda. GOP cited their , which states, among other things, that the GOP reserves the right to combat any unjust attacks on neutrality. This represented the first war in GOP's five year existence. DBDC recognized hostilities with GOP in an OWF announcement entitled in which DBDC welcomed the GOP "with open arms to the ranks of the militarized alliances and hostilities and needless bloodshed that come with that" and suggested they had "shattered their neutrality." The next day Viridian Entente posted a for GOP. In it the Lord of the Entente, Goldielax25, stated "The VE-GOP protectorate treaty stands now in full effect, and we consider our protectorates' defense to be an extension of our own alliance's defense." The Phoenix Federation's involvement was initially limited; on 17 September, under the auspices that Mushqaeda were rogues, several members of TPF took the opportunity to raid them. Soon, the Mushqaeda nations stopped granting peace to those raiders, and TPF's role began to expand. By 24 September, there had been nearly twenty declared wars between TPF and Mushqaeda. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization had reached a similar number by the next day, although there was no official declarations of war by either alliance. Mushqaeda's numbers continued to swell as well, with 20 members joining the AA since the commencement of hostilities. Initially, the announced plan was for them to delete after the jihad, but as the fighting wore on, many nations from Mushqaeda fled to other AA's. Crusader forces followed them and continued attacking them on such AA's as TOP, GOONs and Doombird Doomcave. Expansion Continues On October 6 Doombird Doomcave announced their as a warning to alliances that were treating them as rogues and attacking without declarations of war, despite the fact that they themselves had attacked TDO without a DoW. DBDC also stated that they were not supporters of "a jihad on neutrality", and complained that wars had also been prosecuted on their tech sellers, including their semi-protectorate DoomSquad. On October 8, this resulted in a DBDC on both NATO and TPF. R&R and IRON were not included in this DoW, although they had also chased jihadists to other AA's. Zulu on DBDC in the interim. The Final Throes As October waned, the war was largely winding down; mushqaeda had largely ceased to exist, the various splinter groups were being reduced in NS, and most of the larger combatants were drawing down. A final development occurred when of UOKMB was attacked by TTE for spy attacks, leading to the TTE-UOKMB War. In with TTE, UOKMB indicated they were being paid by a "client" to spy on TTE, although they would not comment on the identity of the client nor the reasons they were retained as spies. The war "ended" with a whimper more than a bang—after Mushqaeda was effectively destroyed, the remaining combatants basically did not renew any wars, particularly as the next global war (Disorder War) ignited. Controversy The Jihad on Neutrality caused controversy on the OWF centering around the legitimacy of Mushqaeda as an alliance and the nature of the wars being prosecuted against them. The Jihadist coalition believed that MQ announced, DoWed and fought like an alliance and should be treated as such, and resented the many undeclared wars against MQ by alliances not aligned with TDO. Many of those wars were continued as MQ members fled to other alliances, and in some cases tech dealers to Jihadist combatants were attacked for aiding the enemy. The Crusader Coalition felt that MQ, with no declaration of existence as an alliance, were simply a well organized group of rogues, and should be warred upon as such. Since no valid casus belli (or formal declaration of war, in the case of DBDC) was offered by the Jihadist coalition in commencing the war against TDO, there was no pressing need to adhere to the treaty web or formal declarations in fighting them. As members of Mushroom Kingdom, the members of MQ had generated much emnity among some alliances the Crusader coalition, many of whom freely admitted that they were there to see the remnants of that alliance get their comeuppance. Members of both coalitions acknowledged that the war was fought with little regard for the conventions that typically are adhered to in alliance wars fought on Planet Bob. External links Declarations of War Jihadists *September 16, 2013 - *September 28, 2013 - *October 8, 2013 - *October 17, 2013 - *November 1, 2013 - Crusaders *September 18, 2013 - *September 21, 2013 - *September 21, 2013 - *September 21, 2013 - *September 28, 2013 - *October 8, 2013 - *October 17, 2013 - Individual surrender terms *September 17, 2013 - Declarations of support *September 22, 2013 - Other *September 16, 2013 - *September 18, 2013 - *September 18, 2013 - *September 18, 2013 - *September 21, 2013 - *September 21, 2013 - *October 6, 2013 - *October 10, 2013 - *March 2, 2014 - See also Category:The Democratic Order Category:Green Old Party Category:Terran Empire Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE